


The Boardwalk Tour

by Coppernicous



Series: Coppernicous Interconnected Writing [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Growth, Gen, Implied Lactation, overproductive balls, slight breast expansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppernicous/pseuds/Coppernicous
Summary: Andy's got a debt to repay, but circumstances seem to conspire to complicate his time with Sophie.(Lots of teasing and fluff, but the requester specified those things. Future chapter 2 will give a bit of catharsis from the buildup of the first chapter.)
Series: Coppernicous Interconnected Writing [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172495
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Boardwalk Tour

To say Andy was in a rough spot was an understatement.

It all started Sunday night, when he and his friends had been texting each other, the conversation flowing lazily from topic to topic. One of his friends had come forward with him trying this new thing out- apparently, holding off orgasm for as long as possible made it more powerful or more pleasurable. Something to do with all the backed-up cum alongside the swelling. He had sworn up and down that he was half an inch longer and slightly thicker after the six days before he accidentally nudged himself over the edge while measuring himself in his bedroom.

Of course, everyone ridiculed him, mocked him for skipping the regular sessions that had been beaten into their minds by the lackluster sexual education classes years back. But quietly, it seemed like everyone had been taking note. Andy had, at any rate, and decided to give it a try- what else was there to do during Spring Break, he figured.

Day two was when he had started to realize that this may not have been as easy as he’d thought it to be. He had found himself in the middle of one of his masturbation sessions when he had to specifically stop and reprimand himself. The rest of the day was filled with him trying to distract himself- boredom, he found, made him want to jack off just to have something to do, but that was clearly off the table now. He had gone to bed that night feeling off- given that he had a noticeably larger bulge without being hard, he knew why.

Day three had seen further complications. A meeting with Cecilia turned disastrous after he had let slip what he was doing just before he was going to drink from her. She spent the whole time teasing him, acting unnecessarily aroused by the situation and going into _far_ too much detail about how this was making her feel. One thing he didn’t want to feel was the occasional itch reminding him of his balls reacting to the stimulation, much less how different the weight between his legs felt between him lying down on her lap and getting back up.

All this led to today. Andy cursed his lack of foresight from the moment he got up to the moment he left he left his house- his underwear was stretched and strained, carrying a load about three times larger than it used to be, but that was the least of his problems.

He had almost forgotten the promise he made with Sophie.

She had saved his ass twice over in their most recent project, and when he swore that he would make it up to her, she had coyly suggested being shown around the boardwalk that sat outside the bay. Taking her up on the offer, he set an alarm on his phone then promptly forgot about it all.

And now here he was, sitting on the gray line that ran down to the boardwalk, desperately trying to come up with things that would be interesting enough to her, all the while trying to ignore the few peoples’ eyes that seemed to linger a little too long on his crotch. Sure, the bulge was a little bigger now, but it wasn’t _that_ noticeable, was it? He pushed himself to glance at his phone, which only made him worry more once he discovered that the meeting time was fast approaching, and the train was nowhere near the proper stop.

Once the car came to a stop and the doors creaked open, Andy darted off and raced up the stairs. Moving quickly like this was a struggle with the extra mass throwing off his usual cadence, the fear of letting Sophie down overpowered his want to keep from being one of _those people_ that you stare at on the subway.

It wasn’t long before his footfalls hit the wooden planks of the Sta. Maria Beach Boardwalk. Andy paused and scanned the crowd of people milling about before his eyes landed on his tall-ish, blonde target leaning on a banister, facing away from him. Releasing his breath, he walked up to her, but slowed as he got close. Something about her seemed different.

“Sophie!” Andy said as he got close, “I’m sorry if I--” The rest of his apology died in his throat. As she turned around, what was seemingly different about her became impossible to ignore.

Her cream-colored button-up blouse strained around her breasts, which were easily twice their usual size. In the thin gap between the silver buttons, Andy could see a yellow bra almost completely overwhelmed by Sophie’s breasts. When she stopped turning towards him, he could swear he heard something around her chest creak slightly- whether it was the bra, the buttons, or the shirt, he couldn’t tell, but it was likely all three.

“What took you so long?” Sophie’s tone told Andy that she was slightly upset but was still trying to understand where he was coming from, “I was getting worried.”

Sophie was a smart but unobservant girl. She was easy to trust, but she was entirely too free with her own trust, leading to her being the frequent target of pranks that anyone else would have seen coming from a mile away. Everyone knew that they shouldn’t, but the face she would pull was just _too_ cute to resist. At least she was a good sport when it was all said and done.

“I’m sorry, Soph. I didn’t think the gray line would make me this late, I’m not usually around this part of town.”

Sophie frowned in a way only she could. “Well, fine.” She reached behind herself to adjust her shirt and bra, sending small quakes across her chest. “I can’t blame your for the subway’s reliability.” Her hands maneuvered to her front, adjusting something underneath her chest, inadvertently giving everyone, but especially Andy, a generous eyeful. “Anyway,” she pulled her hands back, letting her breasts further test their restraints as they settled, “I don’t want to push an order on this tour, but are there any restaurants around here? I can pay.”

Andy felt an itch in his balls as they reacted to the scene in front of him. “—Yeah! Yeah, just over here, I think you’ll love it.”

\----

Andy had been here enough times to have the whole menu memorized, but since Sophie didn’t know that, he kept his head down and tried his best to keep his eyes off the chest in front of him. That little scene before they got here had started a fire between his legs, and though he managed to cool things off, he could tell they were still churning away. He had been feeling the pressure slowly build as the days went by, but now that he was keeping his attention anywhere but in front of him, he couldn’t deny that there was an undeniable weight in his balls, a bloated feeling he wasn’t used to. Maybe some casual conversation might help distract him.

“So how have things been with you?”

Sophie glanced up from her menu, folded it, and set it aside. “I’ve been busy. My mom’s been pulling me in to work at the bakery, and I haven’t been able to work on that project for Medieval Lit.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. What’s she been having you do?”

“It started with just having me help package orders, but then she sprang the big thing on me.”

“What, she hired you? I’d hope she’s paying well.”

“I wish. She pays, but she wants me to find work somewhere else while I’m at college. No, it’s this.” Sophie reached down and scooped up as much of her breasts that could fit in her hands. “Mom wants me to make as much milk as possible for the family secret recipe. Normally, my sister would help to lighten the load, but falling sick means her health comes first. Mom’s doing what she can, but her employees apparently can’t help because it has to be _our family’s_ milk, or else it won’t come out right.

“Look, I’m sorry for dumping this all on you,” she tried to casually dismiss what she said, like it hadn’t just stuffed a few unneeded ounces of cum into his already taxed balls, “I just wanted to tell you that you can’t drink from me today, much as I would love to let you.”

“It’s fine, I don’t hold it against you.” Quietly, Andy was thankful for this entire situation. He didn’t need a deluge of calories like that to fuel his hair-trigger balls, much less have her breasts’ massive size made all the more evident pressed into his face. Andy shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts from his mind. God, was everything trying to get to him today?

“Are you alright?” Sophie’s face showed a fair amount of concern. “You’ve been more distracted than normal… It just seems like you’ve got a lot on your mind.”

“I… yeah. It’s just something between me and my friends. I think it’ll all end well, it’s just a bit distracting at the moment.” Andy wasn’t insane enough to tell her the truth.

“Well, if you’re sure. I can always lend an ear if you need it.” Sophie turned to the side and stood. “But hopefully not in the next minute. I think they gave me the wrong menu. Be right back.”

“I’ll try and hold myself together.” When Sophie walked past him, Andy took the chance and glanced underneath the table.

He didn’t like what he saw. The bulge was noticeably bigger than when he was on the metro ride here. His balls sat warm and full against his thighs, and he could feel his briefs barely keeping them corralled. Perhaps it was just the fact that he was sitting down that made them more noticeable, but the simmering tingle deep within his nuts and the quiet and new desire of releasing his building load made him think otherwise.

_God_ , did he need release. This whole thing was a mistake in the first place. He never should have listen to Jake’s story, and he should have been smart enough to realize that his routine kept this kind of thing from happening. That desire was quiet and burned low in his mind whispering into his mind the one thing he desperately wanted but couldn’t let himself do. It would take everything he had to keep himself from masturbating furiously the moment he got home- hell, it was feeling like it’d take an act of God to keep himself together and from releasing it all  _before_ he got home, seeing how things were going!

It took Sophie landing in the chair opposite him to realize she was there and hurriedly release his white-knuckle grip on the table. She let out a soft “oof” as she stilled the quaking masses on her chest. “Well, I got the right menu, but it wouldn’t have killed them to not give me that much lip. You got a suggestion for what I should order?”

It took a moment for Andy’s brain to kick into gear. “Y-Yeah. Here, I think you might like this.”

= ====

Andy bit his lip. He wasn’t entirely sure what his game plan was now. He had panicked and pushed himself for a response he wasn’t entirely ready for. It started after they had eaten and paid. The conversation was moving well and had nothing sexual on his mind. But she had to use a lull in the conversation to lean back and stretch. Nothing he had though to be too risky, until he noticed that a silver button that strained to keep the two sides of her blouse closed was pointed at his face like a loaded gun, the shirt beneath was  close to being sheer, and the bra was giving a death rattle.

The first thing to break was him. He stood up, grabbed her by the hand and urgently told her that they were “burning daylight” and that he really should show her around the boardwalk.

Ugh,  _how_ could he have let himself act like that? He had spent the  whole time showing her the important areas while kicking himself for his prior mistakes. Now here they were, on the far side of the boardwalk from where they started, watching at the setting sun bleed its final colors into the sea.

A ndy felt something wrap around his arm. Glancing down at the sudden warmth, he found Sophie pulling his arm in, unfortunately burying his hand somewhere around the base of her breast. Knowingly or not, she was letting him get a handful of her titflesh and forcing him to explore how full she had gotten even from the morning.  Even from this angle, he could see just how larger she was, not to mention how much larger his balls had swol l en.  Even now, he tried to ignore how eager they were to plump out with more cum.

Andy remembered how she had accidentally fired a button into his stomach, how embarrassed she got and how aroused he tried to not be. She had apologized profusely, but notably hadn’t asked for the button back.

“Andy?” Sophie’s voice was softer now than it had been for most of the day.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. Really, I hadn’t expected most of today to go the way it had, but I’m glad we got to spend it like this.”

“I’m glad I got to show you around here. It was a bit touch and go from time to time, but I think I hit all the major points.”

Sophie paused.  “… Is that really how  you saw today? ”

“Well, I didn’t think I did that badly of a job, did I?” She gave him a look he couldn’t decipher. “…I-- What am I missing?”

She shook her head. “I swear, I’ll never understand you men. I’ll give you until our next date to figure that out.”


End file.
